


survival game

by Sarinalu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Jeon Wonwoo-centric, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parallel Universes, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarinalu/pseuds/Sarinalu
Summary: Was it the game which changed their wold or them who changed the game
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Jeon Wonwoo/Kang Seulgi, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 7





	1. The Last Supper

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hesitate to comment. I am lonely and would love to find friends :)  
> Also, I would appreciate if you ignore grammar, vocab, etc. issues. My English is so so.

The dinner table was perfectly set. It was not the first time for Wonwoo to sit on that table. Actually, he was pretty much familiar with that house. Antic items everywhere. 16th-century chandelier and the famous table imported directly from Paris’s big auction. He could actually remember her mother grinding her teeth after she lost that table to a mere worker of the Moon’s family. He always wondered about the beauty of that hall and this time taking a more conscious look at his suborning he found out the perfect harmony between the silk Persian carpet and paintings colors have made the pleasing scene.  
He remembered the first time Jihoon saw the house joked that  
-now I get where the antic attitude of Jun is coming from.  
Jihoon was sitting right infant of Wonwoo, although the smile was not as genius as always and somehow full of tension. It was as if his eyes were screaming while he was biting his nails unintentionally from time to time and biting his lips when he wasn't bitting the nails nor holding his ever most ridiculous smile. except for Jihoon and Jeonghan, who seemed to suffer from some kind of headache and holding his head, others were not acting much off from their normal self.  
Finally, servants bright dinner. Turkey, Lamb, Italian cosines and French desserts been served on silver plates as elegant as ever. If won woo had to point on the most normal people in the room, the community must be the servants.  
Wonwoo glimpsed at his wrest watch. 16:45 Dec 7th. Outside was pretty dark and an unusual fog was everywhere since morning. Looking through the window it was so dark as if the moon already has left the earth’s side. Dark, with no light.  
Wonwoo forgot to wear socks and his new sneakers hurt his feet more than annoying, but it was not too important. He had to face more important issues. He kept watching his smartwatch obsessively and checking the empty inbox every other second. He found similar behavior in others as well. Some checked their phones more like Jeonghan and some less like Hansol. The one who was not checking anything and behaved suspiciously normal was Jun. Partnering his brown hair as always and his skin was as flawless as if he just came cutoff a skin clinic. His brown hair, a golden watch, and brown Italian leather shows looked so good on him and were so complement to the red, golden carpet. Jun was a symbol of power and it was his 18th-year-old birthday. It was at Ms. and Mr. Moon’s funeral when he first heard people gossiping who he holds more power than his lost parents and who he was already the new moon emperor. Wonwoo felt a cold feeling going through his organs. Though it was almost winter he remembered who great this house air conditioner must be and looking at his watch he confirmed the weather to be 25 degrees and at the time which showed 16:55 now. Only five minutes were left.  
He kept reacting to himself that it is only a game. a game with a hundred million dollar reward. This money could have saved him. The very first thing he would buy with the money would be a one-way ticket to Australia, probably a small city and hard to be tracked. No no,… how wrong he was. He should first get a passport to go out of this city. He would turn 18 next month so it would not take along time, right? a passport, a ticket, and freedom. He checked the gun under his sleeve as swiftly as possible. it was there and well hidden with one bullet inside. The bullet should be shot exactly at 7:00 toward Jun. Jun was sitting right beside him and the distance was less than a meter. He looked around the table. Jun was sitting at the power position, the head of the table. the other end was empty. The flanking portions belonged to Wonwoo and Jihoon, the two whom Jun trusted the most. Jun was sitting at his right and Jeonghan at his left. Mingyu was sitting infant of Jeonghan. Jun didn't like nor valued either of them but always counted them as the necessity for the group just because of their good looks. Jeonghan was still under pain and shaking his feet probably out of tension. Mingyu was not smiling, he was serious and maybe a little bit sad; for a brief Wonwoo tough that Mingyu might have a similar mission as him but toward Jeonghan. Although it was a decent guess, Wonwoo could not be sure. This game was not your normal cup of tea. Hansol and Seungkwan who were always sitting beside each other on similar occasions were placed opposite of each other and looking worriedly at each other. The wind outside becoming stronger by seconds and hearing the thunder like the sound he scared a little bit, although nothing could scare him more than the gun under his sleeves now. The gun was ten times scarier than his own mother who was the scariest person in this world.  
The last mission was announced a week earlier.  
“This is the last mission”  
“The first person who accomplishes his/her mission first would be the last winner”  
“Your mission is: To shoot Jun at 7:00 on Dec 7th”  
“What you need for the mission will be sent to you in two days”  
“A gun with a blank bullet inside”  
It was not the most dangerous mission of them. shooting with a blank was like nothing but it was against their first rule. He remembered who Jun read their article of association almost a year ago with his firm voice.  
and the most important rule is to never betray each other.  
That time he never considered a betrayal, he wants even sure about its meaning, but now he was the king of betrayal. He was the definition and he should not care more, right?  
won woo has the fastest reaction out of them all, and it gave him an upper hand. On the other side of the issue, he has spent his whole last week on making a bullet eliminator which he professionally hid under his chair two days earlier on a visit to the house. He thought that within his new abilities maybe he should fly to America and apply for a position for CIA. The device was so high-tech that he was surprised to be able to make it in the first place, yet hiding it while taking to Jun was something else. He was somewhat sure that at least another person on that table was responsible to shot him or somewhat eliminate him, although the details were a mystery. It was already 16:58.  
Jun- please hold your glasses for the cheers  
Seungkwan- oh my god, we are still underage  
this comment made them all laugh. Driving underage was like dirking water to them, or maybe even more common. Their faces seemed to relief for a brief. as brief and fragile as the small sound of the clock hand moving to 15:59. One minute was left, only a single minute. Wonwoo grabbed the gun as slowly as possible and started counting down.  
-50, 49, 48  
a cold sweat started to appear on his forehead.  
-41, 40, 39  
He could clearly see everyone's facial expression. Woozi seemed to age ten years from the previous minute. Jeonghan had an expression similar to vomiting,  
-30, 29, 28  
Maybe he was the same, but he could not ignore that money, he could not ignore his freedom.  
-21, 20, 19  
Mingyu was grinding his teeth aggressively and won woo though that he might lose all of his teeth in case he continued this action for more than a minute. while Seungkwan and Hansol had mixed expression between disgust, sadness and being excited.  
-9, 8, 7  
Lastly, his eyes met Jun ones. He was calm with a smile, a beautiful smile which shouted victory.  
Wonwoo knew that Jun was powerful, he knew that he was after the first place. He knew these all, but still tried to win; he tried his best. He was planning to win for the last three months. He tried with his life on his hand, but he was wrong. Jun was the winner. It was all obvious from the start; how wrong he was. But it was late to withdraw. Too late.  
-3, 2  
He grabbed the gun and became ready to shoot and the clock which dangged to 7:00. and the light which turned off.  
Everything was black and dark


	2. Runaway

To shoot or not; was the decision I should make fast. It was the first thought came to his mind.  
He only had one bullet so he could not risk wasting it on somebody or something that is not Jun. Maybe be should just take it to his chance and shoot; otherwise, another person might collect up the courage first. Should he just shoot at the direction he already knew Jun was a second before or should he change the direction slightly forward, or maybe backward.  
-BANG  
It was the end. Wonwoo could not believe it. He lost the prize. He lost his freedom maybe forever this time. It was all the end for Wonwoo. But he was curious about the identity of the winner.  
Lowering his arm holding the gun he looked at his watch, and opened the new message waiting to see a name popping as game over and another as the winner. The truth was more breathtaking as he imagined. How was it possible. He was dreaming… it could not be happening.  
“Jeonghan is dead”  
“Jihoon is dead”  
“Seungkwan is game over”  
Wonwoo kept reading the message over and over again. Dead in this game meant one thing. The actual death. He remembered that Jeonghan was sitting beside him and he tried to reach his hand toward him but could not grab him. Probably he was somewhere on the floor. So he changed the plan and flashed the weak light coming from his watch toward his front where Jihoon was sitting. He could not believe his eyes for the second time. He couldn’t name the feeling he had. Terrified, disgusted, sad. None of those couldn’t describe what he felt seeing his best friend flood in his blood with a bullet right in his hearth. Jihoon was dead and Wonwoo’s leg started moving backward on their own. His legs, his body was moving on their own and the second he got his senses back he was in the middle of the corridor. He knew this house pretty well after several times of coming for different occasions and finding out his way in the dark and without actual consciousness was not out of expecting. He knows his way out well, but moving in the dark he kept bumping into walls and falling valuable staff. He might even break Ms. Moon’s favorite pot on his way to scape. But was it important? Probably not. He was scaping from death and was too confused, or terrified from Jihoon’s figure in blood, to use his watch or phone’s light to find his way. The moment he saw the parking lot he found it difficult to function and tried to breathe. It took him a good while to remember the way to breathe. Struggling to breathe he wondered if he was already dead. But he wasn’t his pulse came back as well as the tension. Two of his friends were dead and at least one of them was an actual murderer. He could catch a weak light coming from the street and it let his brain function willingly. His hands were shaking but he managed to feel the vibration from his watch and dared to open the new message.  
“from survival game to all four survived players”  
“This message is to complete the last mission you got”  
“Dual winner is the first one to shoot”  
“The final winner is the last one standing”  
“The one who finishes the mission and survive till the end”  
Ridiculous. It was totally ridiculous. Bullets were not blank they were real. They were supposed to actually kill each other. It wasn’t a game anymore. It was a war. The person behind the game knew them pretty well. Jihoon and Jeonghan might not be the purest people in the world but he would never try to kill a living creature. They would stop this with all their power. The power which was already gone with them. Should he try to stop this? Should he go back to the dining hall? But could he change anything?  
Maybe yes, but he was too selfish to do so. He always accused his mother of being selfish. But maybe, maybe, it was he who was the selfish one, seeking freedom from all the responsibilities. Yes, he was the guilty one. He wants to live. He had no argued over being prisoned or misbehaved anymore. All he wanted was some more days to live. Indeed, he was selfish as his mother once said.  
Deliberately or not deliberately, he found the car he stole from his mother this afternoon and walked toward it. He wanted to curse himself for being the crowd, for being the useless one. But his passion for living was stronger.  
He was already beside the car. For a second he hesitated to open the door, he hesitated to run away. The hesitate gone away as he got flashed by the red Landcruiser lights. The light was really strong, but he somehow managed to see Jun’s face behind the steering wheel. Seeing the smirk, he holds, Wonwoo made sure that Jun was responsible to finish him off.   
Does Jun really need the prize? Does anyone dare to put a finger on Jun? Does he need to scape?  
The answer to all of these questions was no. he was stupid to expect himself to shoot the Moon’s family heir. Jun does not need to win the game. What he needs was not to fail. The thoughts of failure were worse than death to someone like Jun. He could easily destroy the whole world to make sure he would never fail on anything. Wonwoo could easily picture Jun laughing over a hill of corpses, drinking a glass of champagne and enjoying his ever after relief. Wonwoo was a scary cat and it was a piece of news to him. He was already on the car, turning the engine on and running away. He did not care about Jun damaging his car by several bumps or himself destroying the car while crushing over the garden’s gate, just to destroy the poor gate and escape from the cursed mansion. All he wanted was a hug and his white teddy bear.


	3. The last day

Jun was ten times a better driver, but fortunately, he made a good choice when he grabbed the most speedy car of his mom and was able to get far enough away from before Jun become able to crush the car with him inside. Well, his bad driving was not complete misfortune as well. Due to his careless behavior, he made bunches of other poor drivers into confusion and let them into accidents which unintentionally were building a barrier between him and his number one enemy. Maybe he could run away to home. The home was where the scariest person in Wonwoo’s world was. His mother. He was sure that his mother was the most powerful person in front of Jun. She saves Wonwoo.  
Life was scary. An hour ago all he wanted was to stay as far as away from that house, from his parents, from his mother and now here he was pleading to go back home, to beg his mother for forgiveness. In front of him was the tunnel, the tunnel which leads him to home.  
Traffic was heavy inside the tunnel, how nave he was to forget to rush the hour and trap himself that bad. There was no way possible for those cars to move more than some inches in an hour and he drove himself to such a trap. After some minutes of struggling and thinking, Wonwoo finally dared to look at the front mirror to check his distance with the red Landcruiser driver. The red car was parked in the middle of the traffic less than a half a mile away. Jun could not shoot him from that distance. It wasn’t possible but it did not take Jun more than a minute to do what Wonwoo was most afraid of. Comfortably opening the car’s door and moving toward his prey. There wasn’t time to hesitate Wonwoo should run away from that trap. His mother was waiting for him and will save him.  
Wonwoo jumped from the car and run toward the first waking tunnel in front of him not knowing where it would lead to. He ran and ran. He ran without a target. He ran with the hope of something accepting him at the other end of the tunnel.   
He almost reached the other end of the tunnel and immediately remembered the cliff. That cliff-like hill was the famous group’s hanging place. He could easily remember them drinking and laughing at Seungkwan’s jokes or listening to Jihoon playing his violin while singing. The old car was there. The bench was there. Trees and lights were there, but his friends were not there anymore. He could easily see home from the cliff. Maybe his mother was waiting for him, maybe she was powerful enough to save him, but would she?   
His feet were moving on their own again. The cliff was fairly tall and jumping from it would absolutely lead to death. He never pictured how it would be to jump from there, nor he considered how deep that valley was. The wind was getting stronger and the thunder. It was going to rain soon. It wasn’t like Wonwoo didn’t want to run more. It wants as if he didn’t want to go back home. He couldn’t do so. Even walking was painful. His new sneakers completely hurt his feet and made a deep wound on them. His feet were bleeding badly and he wasn’t sure that coldness was from the weather or himself losing that much blood. He moved his arm up and looked at the new messages he got.  
“Hansol is dead”  
“Seungkwan is dead”  
“Mingyu is dead”  
Jun and he were those last ones remaining on that game, and he would get murdered by Jun in a matter of while. It would be useless to call the police, no one in that country would dare to touch the new Mr. Moon. Calling the police or anyone from the government was a joke, but he could call his mother, right?  
Jun- Who would your mother choose between Moon Junhui and Jeon Wonwoo?  
His mother could save him, but she won’t. Jun was right.   
Jun was standing right behind him. Wonwoo wanted to close his eyes and become ready for death. He could struggle again. He could shoot toward Jun. he could run toward him, get his gun and finish him. But how much was the possibility of his win? Two percent? Five percent? Let's call in ten and assume Wonwoo to win. Would he be able to survive after actually killing Moon Junhui?   
No. Wonwoo was wrong from the start. It was Jun’s game. How Wonwoo forgot the reason he started this game. He wasn’t a player. He was a mere assistant of Jun. He was supposed to let him win and getting killed was his last mission to satisfy his master. Wonwoo was ready to die. He closed his eyes and slowly turned away.  
Wonwoo felt something on his face. Something wet. It might have been a single drop of rain or a drop of the tear but it made Wonwoo remember something important. He might have started this game as a Jun’s claw, but it wasn’t for Jun. It was for himself, for his freedom. He couldn’t let Jun have all the glory. Suddenly he felt all of his lost power on his feet and let his eyes wide open. Jun wasn’t smiling, he had a complex expression. Something Wonwoo never saw. Maybe Jun was confused! Wonwoo took advantage of that confusion and put two steps backward. Now he was on the edge of a cliff.   
One small stone slide under Wonwoo’s heel and the sound brought both of them back to the world.  
-You don’t dare to finish…  
It was already late. Wonwoo had already let himself to the hands of the wind.  
To his confusion, the wind wasn’t that strong. It was as if the breeze was hugging him. His face was now completely wet. Was it from the rain? Did Jun shot him? Would his death let Jun win?   
None of them was important anymore; he was about to reach the end of the cliff and be welcomed by death. Wonwoo doesn’t feel the tension anymore and everything from the start flashes back to his mind as he closes his brain.  
It all started since that day.


	4. Silence before the storm

\- Jeon Wonwoo, Ms. Lee wants to meet you.  
\- Fine  
\- Your mother was at the office, did you possibly make a mistake?!  
Wonwoo noticed the enthusiastic, curious tone of the class representer; god knows how much we would be happy to get rid of Jeon Wonwoo and take first place on the weekly records without the strong competitor. Wonwoo ignored him and just head to the principal room. It was strange. He was studying at this school since middle school and could not name nor completely remember the faces of any of the students. Even for that annoying representer, if it wasn’t for his annoying voice and low glasses, he could never distinguish him. Although it was the break time, corridors were empty as always; as students preferred to isolate themselves at study cabins and study until death. Friendship alone, talking with each other was rare. Every student was a possible competitor and the most important thing was the weekly grade list. He could visibly remember the two students who suicide after they ranked on the red region of the list for the third time. Also, he could remember how the other students forgot about them in a week and just refer to their situation as some taboo they did not want to end up. The school was always gloomy, Wonwoo wasn’t sure if it was due to the gray walls, gray uniforms, lack of plants and windows to lead natural light, or the students themselves. At the end of the corridor, Wonwoo saw the principle office and entered after permission.  
\- Ms. Jeon. I hope you can change your mind. Our school is one of the best students in the country. More than 90 percent of the students will end up at elite universities. Just last year three students got accepted at Stanford. And…  
Wonwoo walked some steps and sit beside his mother, the classical furniture which was surprisingly comfortable to sit on of the room was in great harmony with the total outlook of the school. All gray. Except for the aluminum wrapped chocolates on the table in front of him  
\- And our Wonwoo has been consequently ranked as the first, so you don’t want to lose him.  
Those chocolates seemed so delicious and Wonwoo was wondering either different wraps represent different tastes  
\- Ms. Jeon, I know the capabilities of him, but you are rude.  
They must be really tasty, they are chocolate after all. Soft, sweet and of course forbidden in their household.  
\- Then, I suppose you won’t want a student with a rude parent at your school  
\- Ms. Jeon, you are not listening to me. It is the last year of high school and changing school right after the first week would damage him.  
\- Or maybe you are not listening to me. We are changing our house and I don’t want my son to take such a long trip to school every day.  
\- But…  
Last time Wonwoo tasted something sweet went back to six months ago, during a house party where his mother was so busy talking with other professors from the mathematic department of their university. It was a piece of cake with a strawberry on top. The cake was so soft with sweet and salty taste; Wonwoo wasn’t sure but assumed it as a cheesecake at that time.  
\- I need to attend a conference in an hour. Cooperate with my attorney when he sends you the documents this afternoon.  
\- Wonwoo, are you willing to leave your friends? You know that I can stop the procedure.  
Eating that cake in the middle of the chaos of the party was too risky, his mother or any of the maids could have seen him but it was on his mouth before he notices his action. Actually, for a brief, he thought that one of the maids, Seulgi if he wasn’t wrong, saw him and give him a soft smile as if it was a cute action on her eyes. But she never mentioned anything about the incidents.  
\- I am fine. Please cooperate.  
Wonwoo said so, and it was mostly true. He had no friends and he didn’t like or hate school, to begin with. Also, at that time most of his attention was headed toward the chocolate and tried to imagine how it might taste like in his mouth.  
\- Right! Also, I would be happy if you stop meddling with parental decisions. Wonwoo comes with me. Mr. park would pack your belongings.  
Waiting beside his mother for the always slow elevator to reach the basement, Wonwoo seeing their reflection on the noticed how similar they looked. Extremely slim figures, jet black hair with round glasses. The only difference was that his mother was hiding the slender figure behind the luxury brands which Wonwoo wearing the fitted school uniform was disabled to do.  
\- Why you decided to change my school  
\- I think I said it clearly, this school is far from our house.  
\- You said we are going to move to our house and this school is going to be far from our house.  
Ms. Jeon looked back at Wonwoo for a second. Wonwoo would never ask a question regarding her decisions. And now here he was not only asking something but also giving her that look like he wanted to say: we are not changing our house and I already know that you don’t give a shit about distance. All you care about is my weekly grades. So, give a reason or else I am going to end this now. Ms. Jeon wasn’t sure when did Wonwoo start to look that serious about things. All he could remember was a poker-faced, slim boy who would avoid looking straight at other people. For who long she hasn’t been looking at her son to skip such an enormous behavioral gap.  
Ms. Jeon was shocked but wasn’t afraid. She could have ignored Wonwoo or answered him with lies; but, for some reason, her final decision was to say the truth.  
\- You know Mr. Moon, right?  
\- Do you mean the parliament, Mr. Moon? Saw him on TV.  
\- I and your father are working on a new AI project and need his permission for funds.  
\- What it has to do with my school?  
\- His son. He goes to Dogsuli-ko; the school you will attend starting tomorrow. I have already checked with the principle. As expected from the true elite school, they had no issue.  
\- What should I do?  
\- You? … you …  
His mother sounded as if she didn’t expect Wonwoo to do anything; as if he was more useless to do anything.  
\- Just don’t bother their son and I have heard that he wants to always be top on everything, so try to stay at a shadow at possible. You are just attending to that school so that I can get close to Mr. and Ms. Jun during parent assembly.  
Wonwoo knew why her mother bothered to explain the truth. So that he wouldn’t ruin her perfect plan.  
It was around 18:30. The dinner time and Wonwoo were already so hungry. He spent the whole afternoon at his room reading some physical, mathematical book about a parallel world. The theory was interesting.  
At the very first page of the book, it was written that: “The parallel world exists, and we might enter it as a result of a neuron shock.  
The neural shock would make us notice the gate to the control room and entering the room we can change  
the incidents. There are their cases of such shock, but those people are all disappeared”  
The book was harder than solving ordinary school problems and made him use more calories as a result.  
\- Master, your dinner is ready. Please come downstairs.  
soups, boiled broccoli, some other veggies, and some disgusting green smoothie.  
Wonwoo wanted to blow up at the repetitive menu but he was always too hungry to ignore the food nor avoid finishing the last bites of it. Maybe they were delicious but eating them twice a week while eating similar stuff at the other five days had made them taste like pills. Wonwoo remembered a medicine he got two years ago for his sore throat which tasted so sweet and perfect. Maybe he should catch a cold again. Finishing the food, with that idea in mind he went to the balcony of his room. The starts were so shiny and bright, just like a familiar chocolate wrap from earlier. It was cold and Wonwoo decided to put his hands to his pockets. There was something there. The chocolate. Wonwoo couldn’t remember taking it nor transferring it to his new pants pockets, but it was there. The shiny wrap and the afterward sweet taste. Wonwoo wondered if it was what they called happiness, the world he read on literature books. It felt good and soft just like the familiar maid with the familiar kind smile. Seulgi once again captured him eating the banned food and Wonwoo was sure she wouldn’t tell anyone about his misbehave.  
Tomorrow was an important day and maybe Wonwoo should have slept earlier? But looking at the kind maid humming some melodies while watering the flowers at the garden from the second-floor balcony seemed more fun than preparation for a new school.


End file.
